


幻梦

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 这篇是第一次写我船，那篇鸡丝左……嗯……那篇不算





	幻梦

你是今夜最夺目的存在，被天鹅绒包裹住的瘦削的身体一刻不停地舞动着，汗水从卷曲的发丝上滑落，每一次下坠仿佛使得台下观众的情绪更加狂热，那些被情欲涂抹的眼睛像钻石一样闪闪发光，他们的手臂也更加渴望的伸向你。  
你很享受这些，表演愈发放肆起来。  
黑发吉他手完全沉浸在音乐当中，他闭上眼睛晃动着他的头，原本就乱糟糟的长发更乱了，粗跟高跟鞋也没有妨碍他兴致来了后的大步走动，使得被紧身裤子包裹的屁股在摇摆中无比诱人。缎面衬衫的领口越开越大，甚至有几次照面你都清楚的看到了他被背带磨的挺立的乳头。  
你继续唱着，舞着，视线却不由自主的瞥向舞台左边，第无数次的偷看吉他手的腰和紧致的屁股，以及被黑发掩住的朦胧的脸。  
合唱的时候，黑发吉他手凑到你身边，两人共同使用一个话筒。你依旧投入的表演，并且还抽空冲他笑了笑。唱完了的吉他手退回自己的位置，回了你一个微笑后接着弹他的琴。你望着他握着琴颈的手，忍不住第无数次的想象这只手握上自己的阴茎时的样子，吉他手的左手在琴颈上上下移动，仿佛在配合你淫乱的幻想，顺从的帮你撸动起来。  
你硬了，在这数万观众面前。  
就在这个舞台上，你继续幻想着。  
就在这个舞台上，你扔下话筒，无视台下惊愕的观众，朝着黑发吉他手走去。他试图问你怎么回事，但你没有理会他，只是搂着住他的脖子吻上了你一直渴望的嘴唇。吉他手被这惊世骇俗的举动惊呆了，甚至没有立刻把你推开。于是你趁机把手伸到了他的胯下，隔着裤子揉捏他的下体，打算趁他回过神之前先挑起他的欲望。  
他的下体在你手里膨胀起来，你清楚的感觉到了。你把手拿开，你的嘴也离开了他的嘴唇，两个人沉默的对视着，观众们的呼喊逐渐大声。吉他手说了句什么，但你听不清楚，也不想去听清楚，只是伸手把他的吉他取下来放在地上，拉着他向舞台边缘的音响走去。  
今夜你是主导者，他只能跟着你，听从你的指挥。  
吉他手靠在音响上，他的眼睛依旧被头发挡在后面。你凑上去吻住他，感受到他瘦削的胸膛在你手下起伏。你的手逐渐向下，解开皮带伸进了他的裤子里。吉他手的呻吟尽数没入你的口中，像是一股无形的烟雾在你的体内游走，使你的欲望攀上了顶峰。  
你抓住吉他手的头发，啃咬着他的耳朵、脖子和锁骨。他靠在音箱上的身体颤抖着，越来越热，手臂搂住你的腰，把你们的身体紧紧贴在一起。你不断的用下体蹭着他的，手伸到后面大力揉捏着他的屁股，他的呻吟越来越粗重急促，急需宣泄欲望的身体难耐的扭动着。  
查理早已停下了敲击，整个乐队也早就安静了下来，你却清晰的听到鼓点声逐渐密集，不断加强。  
你把吉他手翻过去，让他双手撑住音响。他的衬衫只有一只袖子穿着，松松垮垮的挂在腰上，难脱的裤子也轻易的褪到了脚腕处，和粗跟鞋一起成功的把他困在了原地。你按住他的腰，没有润滑，就这么操了进去，你们彼此是如此的契合，在进入的一刹那，他的呻吟里只有愉悦。  
舞台并不是黑暗的，即使处在边缘的音响也能被灯光照亮一部分。吉他手感受到自己正被无数人注视着，羞耻和紧张使他双腿发软，下体却硬的更加厉害，掐住他的腰的手仿佛烙铁一样，虽然并没有用多大的力气，皮肤接触的热度却使他更努力的撅起屁股向后迎合着撞击。  
你并不是个贴心的情人，根本没有打算在自己发泄欲望的同时帮吉他手也解决一下前面的需求。只是掐着他的腰，狠狠地撞击，享受着吉他手灼热的甬道。  
台下观众的口哨和呼喊声一浪高过一浪，在你耳边却只剩下嗡嗡的背景音。你只听得到密集的鼓声和吉他手逐渐高昂又破碎的呻吟。身前的吉他手突然叫了一声，随即肠壁猛的收缩，使毫无准备的你被这突然的刺激弄得也射了出来。  
你扶着还在颤抖的吉他手，想后退抽离他的身体，却突然被强烈的灯光晃了眼睛。你赶紧又向后退了一步，发现自己依旧站在话筒架前，在跟身旁的吉他手合唱一首歌。他用明亮的黑眼睛看着你，冲你笑着，你也回了他一个微笑，凑上前跟他一起唱。  
“……You can't always get what you want.”


End file.
